Kokoro No Maho O Koete
by TomoyoKissChocolate
Summary: Uno va por la vida esperando ser lo que todos quieren ver,pero esta historia va mas aya de la apariencia,el espejo,la mascara,aquello que te oculta y desconecta del mundo, Las apariencias engañan..BUSCA MAS AYA DEL CORAZÓN!
1. Erizawa Tomoyo, QUIEN ES ESA?

**Kokoro No Maho O Koete3**

Según todo habia terminado…eso pensaban todos! Lo que no sabían es que el destino quería otra cosa..empezo un jueves…jueves 24 de junio…una chica lista para la escuela que corria hacia el horizonte…

¿? POV

ESTE ES EL MEJOR DIA DEL MUNDO! ESTA VEZ NADA ARRUINARA MI PRIMER DIA! Y MENOS MI CUMPLEAÑOS! A menos que como siempre todos lo olviden ¬¬' TIPICO! HASTA QUE NENEKO LO MENSIONA TODOS SE ACUERDAN! ESO A PASADO LOS ULTIMOS AÑOS!

FLASH BACK

¿?: OIGAN! NO HAY ALGO QUE QUIERAN DECIRME? ALGO DIFERENTE EL DIA DE HOY? :DD

Kaede: Amm…AAH! YA SE! EL CIELO ESTA AZUL! :D

¿?: NO ¬¬'

Kimberly: YA SE YASE! TE CORTASTE EL PELO!

¿?: Casi…pero no ¬¬'

Neneko: *llega corriendo* FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TOMOYO CHAAN!

Ambas: AAH! CLARO! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ^^

Tomoyo: *suspiro*

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

LES JURO QUE SIEMPRE ME PASA LO MISMO! PERO AN HABIDO PEORES! SABEN? AVECES QUISIERA QUE NO LO RECORDARAN…

FLASH BACK

Neneko: *llega corriendo* FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TOMO CHAAN! *le da una patada y acaba en el suelo* ._. feliz…dia ^^U

Neneko: *con un pastel en su mano* FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TOMO CHAAN! *Se lo tira en la cara por accidente* ._. Feliz…hanuka?

Tomoyo: *prueba su cara* WAA! 3 LECHES! :3

FIN DE EL FLASHBACK

Lo malo fue que tuve hormigas en mi cara hasta agosto… ._. Eso me recuerda…debo demandar al señor que me vendió ese jabón ¬¬'

Bueno…veamos ahora que vendrá para mi….

*En otro lado*

Kisshu POV

Fastidio…después de nuestro ultimo encuentro con las mews no hemos hecho prácticamente nada….lo ultimo que hicimos fue jugar juegos de video hasta las 3…y al final tart gano….NO SE VALE! ME FALTARON 3 PUNTOS! 3! PIDO LA REVANCHA! X3 bueno…pai no se cansa de decir el mismo chiste…

Pai: Entonces le dice: PIRIPITIFLAUTICA! XDD (Lo saque de werevertumorro…gracias werever :3)

Por cierto…que es eso? ._.

Aah..yo que se…ahora lo que me importa es tener algo que…?

Kisshu: que pasa pai?

Pai: tenemos cosas que hacer...pero antes…te sabes el chiste de….

Kisshu: no lo cuentes porfavor! Tengo suficiente de una flauta que inventa frases para hacerse popular ¬¬'

Pai: D: (Lo se….kisshu se ve mas maduro que pai pero…aveces siento que asi debería ser no creen? :D ) Bueno primero te tengo una mala noticia…

Kisshu: ?

Pai: Bueno…tart se fue D:

Kisshu: QUE? PORQUE?

Pai: se fue con la tia maria a la tierra ¬¬'

Kisshu: tenemos una tia? ._.

Pai: no tengo idea ._.

Kisshu: y?

Pai: deep blue nos envio a investigar algo…eso significa que iras y vigilaras a esas tipitas molestas…

Kisshu: entonces no te basto con engañarlas? Ahora además hay que seguirlas?

Pai: son ordenes y punto ¬¬'

Kisshu: como sea…

Pai: pues muévete ¬¬'

Kisshu: espera…tengo que ir por unas *cae al vacio al ser empujado por pai*

Pai: adiós! :D

Kisshu: *cae a la tierra con ropa de persona y con un vigote e intenta arrancárselo pero no puede hacerlo* diablos!...OYE PAI! PAI! LE PUSISTE COLA LOCA? MUY GRACIOSO EEH? MUY GRACIOSO! ¬¬'

Todos: que onda con el tipo? ._.

Kisshu: *empieza a caminar harto de todo*

*mientras a pocos metros de ahí*

Tomoyo: RAYOS! SABIA QUE NO DEBI DE COMPRAR UN HELADO! LLEGARE TARDE! PODRIA SER PEOR? ¬¬' *corriendo hacia el frente*

Kisshu: siempre me mandan ami…kisshu esto…kisshu aquello…o..KISSHU VE A COMPRAAAR! …¬¬' *dramatismo en la ultima frase*

Tomoyo: LO PEOR SERIA QUE OTRA VEZ ALGUIEN SE OLVIDARA DE MI CUMPLE… *Choca con alguien y ambos caen al suelo* mente: lo que me faltaba ¬¬'

Tomoyo: LO SIENTO MUCHO! ESTABA DISTRAIDA Y YO…! *Miro al chico…era enverdad apuesto y se sonrojo al verlo bajo el rostro* yo…perdone.

Kisshu: *se para y le da la mano* esta bien?

Tomoyo: *le toma la mano y se para* si…muchas gracias… *kisshu observa en el cuello de la chica una marca en su cuello…era…UNA MARCA MEW! *

Kisshu: que es eso que hay en tu cuello?...

Tomoyo: ooh…esto? *señalándolo* nolose…es de nacimiento…extraño verdad?...dicen que es todo un misterio.

Kisshu: *la toma de la mano* ven conmigo.. *se la lleva a un barrio baldío*

Tomoyo: no! Suéltame! Porfavor! Dejame!

Kisshu: CALLATE! NO TE VOY A HACER NADA! SOLO…DEJAME PROVAR ALGO! *Paso su mano por la marca de tomoyo* increíble….tienes….tienes mas escencia mew que ichigo!

Tomoyo: ah? Que dices? Estas loco!

Kisshu: /_/ losiento *se transforma en cyniclon denuevo*

Tomoyo: *cae sentada y se empieza a alejar* q-quien eres?...que eres?

Kisshu: ahora eso no importa…y si me disculpas…devo destruirte…

Tomoyo: NANI? DESTRUIRME? PORQUE? QUE TE HE HECHO?

Kisshu: ESO NO TE IMPORTA!

Tomoyo: claro que si! Nisiquiera se que te hize para merecer esto!

Kisshu: CALLATE! ERES UNA TONTA! CIERRA LA BOCA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DUELA MAS DE LO QUE DEBERIA!

Tomoyo: *cierra los ojos con lagrimas en ellos* KAMI-SAMA! AYUDAME! mente: *aparece un tigre de vengala blanco* na..nani? un tigre? * lo acaricia y derrepente se fucionan y pasan palabras en su mente* conciencia: DILO!

Tomoyo: mente: demo! Conciencia: HAZLO!* *Grita desesperada* MEW MEW BLACKBERRY! METAMORPHOSE! *se empieza a transformar*

Kisshu: Mente: DEMONIOS!

Tomoyo: se transforma completamente* POR EL FUTURO DE LA TIERRA…ESTAMOS A SU SERVICIO NIAA! ^.~ *Tenia un traje rosa pastel straples con crinolina corta debajo de el vestido el cual era unos sentimetros arriba de la rodilla tenia una pulsera y un collar con corazones el pelo suelto rubio y brillante como siempre, cola rayada y orejas, y unas hermosas botas* Ok…que fue eso?...

Kisshu: *mira a tomoyo* mente: que mew mas….hermosa… *se dio una bofetada interna* ES TU ENEMIGO! QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?

Kisshu: lindo traje..gatita..

Tomoyo: AH? ./.

Kisshu: *la acorrala en la pared haciéndola sonrojar aun mas* eres tan tierna…talvez superes el potencial de una amiga…como te llamas linda?

Tomo: Erizawa…Tomoyo

Kisshu: mmm…con que sabiduría? Eh? Que tanto sabes para ser llamada asi? Acaso podrías ser mas perfecta?

Tomoyo: *totalmente roja*

Kisshu: mente: tonta… *le atraviesa una katana en su estomago*

Tomoyo: *toce sangre*

¿?: DEJALA EN PAZ KISSHU!

Kisshu: Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí?...a la minina numero 2…hola ichigo….como te ha ido?

Ichigo: te importa poco! Lárgate de aquí!

Kisshu: bien..bien.. *antes de irse aparece alado de tomoyo y le lame la oreja provocando que ella se estremeciera* biee…gatitas ;D *desaparece*

Mint: estas bien?

Pudding: hola?

Zakuro: una mas? No ya es suficiente? ¬¬'

Ryou: *aparece* es increíble…*se acerca a ella* tu eres tomoyo erizawa o no?

Tomoyo: hai…

Ryou: Finalmente…ha llegado…

Todas: ah?

Ryou: Bienvenida al grupo….soy ryou shirogane el jefe de este proyecto….

Chicas! *refiriéndose a las demás* ella es Erizawa Tomoyo Ella es la primera mew dotada desde antes de nacer sin valor hereditario…

Pudding: entonces…ella es mew desde que nació?

Ryou: asi es…y si no tengo mal mi calculo es la mew mas fuerte del equipo….Por lo tanto de ahora en adelante ella será la líder de este equipo…

Todas: que haz dicho?

Ichigo: ESPERA SHIROGANE! SE SUPONE QUE LA MAS FUERTE ERA YO! RECUERDAS?

Ryou: eso fue antes ichigo…ella es rango A tu apenas estas en D…Tienes cosas que aprender..te aria bien aprenderle algo para dejar de ser tan floja…llévenla al café…hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar ahora que llegan las nuevas mews…

Ichigo: mente: esto…esto no es justo….

**Hola! Que onda?**

**Este es mi primer fic…pliss denme una oportunidad! Puede parecer lo mismo pero créanme! Lo tengo todo planeado y sera mejor de lo que creen..aun faltan 2 integrantes mas! :DDD **

**Dejen un reviiew con su opinión no importa si no tienes cuenta y porfavor pásenlo a sus amigos aver que piensen.**

**Proximo capi: Siento algo mas?... **

**LOS QUIERO! CUIDENSE! ;D**


	2. Siento algo mas?, Neneko Kinomoto

**Hoola! Awww! Gracias por sus reviews creanme! Aunque fueron poquitos me animaron a continuar , que creen? Ahora faltan 3 mews, hahaha! Este capi trata de los sentimientos de el cyniclon que ya conocen y sobre la nueva mew, espero que les guste:**

**Puchikonoyume: **Gracias por avisarme antes jeje te lo agradesco mucho y muchas gracias por tu review fue el primero de esta historia, gracias por animarme!

**Hoshi takamura/Claudia-dobe: **Yo tambien te quiero dobe…este capi esta medio dramatico asi que mejor solo lee la mitad, hahaha!, no..leelo completo! Te gustara!

**So: **review sencillo pero real, gracias

**Hikari: **Muchas gracias! Prometo no tardar la proxima esque tenia examenes jeje! Ojala que sigas esta historia!

**LiiTleZmiiLerMonZteer-A.S****: **CLARO QUE VAZ A APARECER :DDD! YA VERAS! TKM!

**Que comiense la lectura! **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Kokoro No Maho O Koete!**

**Cap: 3- Siento algo mas?/ Kinomoto Neneko!**

Ichigo: esto…no es justo! *dijo con fastidio*

Ryou: *con sarcasmo* quien dijo que lo fuera? Pero ahora te tendras que resignar, porque Erizawa es una mew de origen, mientras que algunas *haciendo referencia a las demas* fueron "creadas" por asi decirlo

Tomoyo: DE QUE MONKEYS HABLAN? *Sin entender nada*

*en otra parte*

¿?: LA MONKEY SEÑAL! Nah! Ah de ser mi imaginación…

Lettuce: ni modos ichigo-san habra que darle la bienvenida y explicarle todo lo del café

Ichigo: *venita* pero me esta robando MI lugar! Yo soy la lider!

Ryou: ERAS mamacita! ERAS! *peleandose con ella a gritos*

Tomoyo: aam…puedo objetar algo?

Ambos: NO!

Tomoyo: ah.. ta bueno! ¬¬'

Lettuce: ya…ya! Oigan! No!...esperen!...ya dejen de…! Porfavor! *tratando de calmarlos*

Mint: oigan, ya vamonos es hora de mi te *con una sonrisa de superioridad*

Ichigo: hm! *se va al café molesta*

Ryou: *muerto de rabia* HEY! RATA DE DOS PATAS! TE ESTOY HABLANDO! ESTO NO HA TERMINADO!

Tomoyo: *medio deprimida* un embrolle mas!

*llegan y shirogane le explica todo*

Tomoyo: aaah…..entonces….soy un tigre?

Ryou: Nooo! Eres un pescado *con sarcasmo* ya te dije 10 veces que si!

Tomoyo: aah….entonces…soy un tigre?

Ryou: *aporreando su mano en su cara* que si!

Tomoyo: aah…e incluye bigotes?

Ryou: QUE SI! *apunto de explotar*

Tomoyo: aah! *le cae el veinte* y tengo que pelear?

Ryou: *venita* YA TE DIJE QUE SI! *Haciendose enorme y tomoyo chiquitita y dejandola despeinada por la potencia del grito*

Tomoyo: ._. ya entendi….

Ryou: ten esto! *le da una caja* pontelo

Tomoyo: *Se va a un vestidor se cambia y sale con un vestido mas actual, lindo y al parecer caro* WAA! QUE SUGOI!...Etto….cuanto debo? Jeje

Ryou: Digamos que lo pagaras trabajando aquí….

Tomoyo: SUGOII! QUE DIRIA NENEKO CHAN DE ESTO?

Akasaka: ryou….ella es?..

Ryou: ella es Erizawa Tomoyo

Akasaka: TU? WOO! QUE GUSTO CONOCERTE! *le agita la mano una y otra vez*

Tomoyo: *con una gotita de sudor* jeje…igualmente

***EN OTRA PARTE***

¿?: _*En las sombras* quien es ella?...porque...esto...que siento en mi...QUIEN DIABLOS ES? PORQUE DUELE TANTO?_

_¿?: *con una mano en la cara se ve su rostro lleno de lagrimas* se siente...como traicion..._

Pai: que te pasa?

¿?: *con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos*

Pai: y la mision?

¿?: Hay una nueva mew…y tiene la marca desde que nacio

Pai: QUE?

¿?: …..Es muy fuerte para ser principiante…..

Pai: Bueno….y como se llama?

¿?: No lo se….no le pregunte….o si?...demonios! no lo recuerdo!

Pai: tranquilo! No te presiones tanto! Estas bien?

¿?: esque….desde el momento en el que la vi….esa…..esa hermosa cabellera rubia que posee….y sus ojos…..( para informarles la foto que tengo es tomoyo jeje ) esos…hermosos ojos…ella…tiene algo que jamas habia visto!

Pai: mente: N-no puede ser!...kisshu….sera…que….tu…!

Pai: Debemos destruirla cuanto antes! *mirando a kisshu con desprecio*

¿?: NO! *Alzando la mirada con los ojos aun derramando algunas lagrimas*

Pai: que? Porque no?

¿?: No crees…que el termino destruir…suena….muy….cruel?

Pai: Cruel? Que te pasa? Tu nunca fuiste asi!...nisiquiera cuando deep blue te ordeno fingir tu atracción hacia ichigo…..Sabes?...esa chica se vuelve cada vez mas peligrosa….Porque no te tomas unos dias para relajarte eh?

¿?: …..No la lastimes….pai.

Pai: *media sonrisa* eso ya se vera…

*EN OTRA ESCENA*

Mint: Lo hace muy bien no creen?

Tomoyo: *llendo a una mesa* Bienvenidos al café mew mew! *les da un menú* Tenemos el especial de pastel de zarzamora totalmente exclusivo! Puede pedir una prueba gratis! Compre 1 y el segundo a mitad de precio *con alta autoestima*

Zakuro: Ya no tenemos que hacer tanto, menos si pudín esta igual…

Pudín: tambien les ofrecemos nuestro pastel de 4to aniversario sabor arcoiris *con una gran sonrisa*

Mint: a que rayos sabe el pastel arcoiris?

Ryou: *con las manos en la nuca y los ojos cerrados*que importa, ademas de atraer mas clientes atrae mas dinero *con signos de dinero en sus ojos*

Ichigo: eso significa que nos subirás el sueldo? *con ilusión*

Ryou: No *con egoísmo*

Ichigo: hmp! Tacaño! *con algo de furia*

Ambas: *se organizan un poco y dan un pequeño show para después que todo el publico les aplauda y les diera propina de mas y ellas veían como caían miles y miles de monedas en el baúl que habían dejado abierto para el dinero y ambas chocan sus manos* YOSSH!

Ryou: …EL 40% DE SUS PROPINAS SON MIAS! *con superioridad*

Ambas: 5!

Ryou: *sin pensarlo* hecho!

Lettuce: Erizawa-san….hoy no tuviste escuela?

Tomoyo: … *se pone a pensarlo* AAAAAAAAA! LA ESCUELA! LA BRUJA! No! Espera..que? *extrañada por si misma*

Pudín: Bingo! Que me gano? *emocionada*

Ryou: NO HA GANADO NADA DE NADA! FELICIDADES! *Suenan aplausos*

Pudín: woooooooo!...espera… *._.*

_Mint: aah cierto...por ser una de nosotras tambien tendras que sacrificar un poco la escuela..._

_Tomoyo: no importa, subire mis notas y adelantare los trabajos que marquen..ya lo he hecho_

_Ichigo: QUIERES DEJAR DE PRESUMIRNOS LO PERFECTA QUE ERES? *se va a una habitacion x muy molesta*_

_Tomoyo:...dije algo malo?_

Lettuce: esta molesta por el cambio repentino

_Tomoyo: que cambio? de que hablas lettuce-chan?_

Lettuce: el cambio de lideres y de la mas fuerte...antes shirogane dijo que era ella

_Tomoyo: ...*suspiro* gome...no queria ser molestia yo...solo quiero ayudar..._

_Lettuce: Estara bien! Solo falta que se acostumbre! *con una calida sonrisa*_

NeneKo POV

¿?: YA ES TARDE! *corriendo con todas sus fuerzas*

hola! mucho gusto! mi nombre es NeneKo kinomoto 13 anios de edad y desd hoy soy una alumna de secundaria. hoy es el cumpleanios de mejor amiga Tomoyo, en la escuela haremos una pequeña fiesta!, y como veran llego tarde! *llega a la escuela*

NeneKo: SAFE! *empieza a correr por todos lados como si ubiera ganado la olimpiada y se escuchan gritos en su mente*

Sakura: neneKo llegaste a tiempo *con alegria e interrumpiendo su fantasia* pero tomo no ha llegado!

NeneKo: o.o eso es raro ella siempre llega antes que yo...tendremos que esperar para la fiesta

Todos: *con sus goritos listos para la fiesta, deprimidos* aaaww… *y pues asi tomoyo nunca llego*

NeneKo: que raro...bueno disfrutare de mi primer dia! esto sera genial!

Maestro: bueno veremos corriente electrica y las formulas tambien, veremos intensidad de corriente y quiero que vayan a hacer una lampara como proyecto para mañana

Neneko: D: Bueno…No puede ser peor

Maestra de civica: quiero que hagan de la pag 218 a la 230 para el viernes y 2biografias para el lunes 

NeneKo: ...

Maestra de historia: manana hay examen ok?

NeneKo: *tirada con cara de descompuesta*

*suena el timbre y todos se van*

*viene el hermano de neneKo*

_Kukai: neneko! como te fue en tu primer dia? *se ve como neneko llega arrastrada*_

NeneKo: *se le sale el alma* ser de secu es...lo peor

_Kukai: u.u ai neneko...tienes cosas que aprender...ah! porcierto! donde esta tomoyo? no hoy es su cumpleaños?_

NeneKo: no lo se no vino hoy

_Kukai: QUE? ELLA JAMAS EN SU VIDA A FALTADO!1 ESTO MANCHARA SU EXPEDIENTE PERFECTO! U.U_

NeneKo: see me preocupa...y ademas con toda la trea que dejaron -_- ….bueno! le hablare! Vamos a casa!

*se van*

*En su casa neneko tira todas sus cosas y se tira al sillon*

*suena un ugh!*

Neneko: huh?

¿?: oye! Me aplastas -_-

Neneko: *ve el sillon* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KUKAI NIICHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

_Kukai: *sale con su mandil y sombrero de cheff con fresitas y una escoba* que?_

_¿?: hola kukai -_-'_

_Kukai: aah...shaoran...que te dije de los cojines? ¬¬_

Shaoran: que no los rayara, yase yase! ¬¬

Neneko: *extrañada* se conocen?

_Kukai: si...es un amigo...y tu protector...asi que acostumbrate un poco ^^_

_Neneko: p-protector?...amigo tuyo? Desde cuando? _

_Kukai: desde que mama lo contrato -_-_

_Neneko: mama? *con la mirada llena de ilusion* enserio?_

Shaoran: mente: deveras que no cabia *sonriendo *

Neneko: de que te ries?

Shaoran: Que te importa cara de rana! *haciendole una mueca xP*

Neneko: *ofendida* TU ABUELA!

Shaoran: No insultes a mi abuela! *se empiezan a pelear*^

Kukai: *olfatea* huele…a quemado….AAAAAAAAAAAAH! *sale corriendo y llega con un pastel todo apachurrado y negro* TT^TT Alguien quiere ir por pastel?

Neneko: YO!

Shaoran: porque no? Jeje

Neneko: Y quien dijo que TU podias venir? ¬¬

_Kukai: yo ¬¬' ahora vamonos...me recomendaron un cafe muy bueno_

_*van caminando hasta que llegan enfrente y neneko al verlo su mirada resplandesio*_

_Neneko: Waaaaaaaaa ka! *celebrando*_

_Kukai: waka eh eh! :D_

NeneKo: samilamila eh eh *bailando con kukai Y con sus camisas de la selección*

Shaoran: *con una gota de sudor en su cabeza*

NeneKo: ok ok...*entra* konnichiwa! queremos pastel!

Shaoran: *le da un golpe en la cabeza* no se dicen esas cosas cuando entras a un cafe o restaurante!

NeneKo: yaaaan Dx duelee! quien te crees para pegarme? -_-

_Shaoran: quien te crees para gritarme? X(_

_Tomoyo: BIENVENIDOS AL CAFE MEW...! NENEKO?_

NeneKo: TOMO! aqui estabas Dx, que paso? Ya no te festejamos! *con lagrimitas en los ojos*

Tomoyo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOO! SE SUPONE QUE NADIE DEVIA SABERLO!

Neneko: que? Vienes a comer pastel aquí?

Shaoran: trabaj aquí inútil ¬¬

Tomoyo: *moviendo las manos frente suyo* yooo! Puedo explicarlo jeje! *con nerviosismo*

_Ichigo: Si,claro que la señorita perfeccion nos explique...me encantaria oir eso erizawa... *media sonrisa*  
*cruzada de brazos*_

_Neneko: HOLAAA! ME DAN PASTEL? :D OH! SI! TOMO, FELIZ NAVIDAD! _

_Tomoyo: -_- nadie se acuerda de mi cumpleaños…._

_Puddin: es tu cumpleaños tomo-chan?_

_Neneko: feliz pascua?_

_Kukai: Cumpleaños ¬¬_

_Neneko: Halloween! :D_

_Tomoyo: *aporreando su mano contra su cara*_

_Neneko: __hahaha! Ok ok! __Feliz cumple! Te ibamos a festejar en la escuela pero no fuiste!_

_*Se siente un temblor en el lugar y todas empiezan a caerse*_

_Masha: ALIEN! ALIEN!_

_Ichigo: diablos..cuando empezaba a divertirme..._

_Neneko: OVNIS! :D No! Espera…porque tiembla? _

_Shaoran: QUE PASA AQUÍ?_

_Ichigo: telepatia con todas: que hacemos?..._

_mint: solo son ellos, da igual!_

_Ichigo: bien...MINNA! IKUSO!_

_Puddin: Mew mew puddin!_

_Lettuce: Mew mew lettuce!_

_Mint: mew mew minto!_

_Zakuro: Mew mew zakuro!_

_Neneko: O.O QUE MONOS?_

_Ichigo: Mew mew strawberry! Me...! *la interrumpen*_

_Tomoyo: Mew mew Blackberry! METAMORPHOSE! __*lo ultimo entre todas*_

_Neneko, shaoran y kukai: *Con cara de QUE ONDA?*_

_*se transforman y se ponen en pose grupal con tomoyo e ichigo enmedio*_

_Tomoyo: Por el futuro de la tierra...estamos a su servicio- Nya ^.~_

_Ichigo: HEY! YO DEBI DECIR ESO!_

_Tomoyo: gome jeje *algo avergonzada*_

_*aparecen pai solo en ese momento mientras kisshu vigilaba escondido que no le hicieran daño a tomoyo ni a ichigo*_

_Ichigo: pai!_

_Tomoyo: El hermano de pastel? _

_Pai: Con que tu eres Erizawa tomoyo...eh?_

_Tomoyo: como sabes de mi?..._

NeneKo, shaoran y kukai: *apuntando a pai* UN DUENDE!

_Pai: Soy un cyniclon ¬¬'_

_Tomoyo: tu! tu tienes la misma apariencia que el chico guapo que me ataco!_

_Todos: Guapo?_

_*Kisshu desde donde estaba escondido se sonroja*_

_Tomoyo: que? lo estaba!_

_Ichigo: tenia el pelo verde de casualidad?_

_Tomoyo: hai...y ojos ambar..._

NeneKo: bleh! Chicos!

_Shaoran: *venita* oye!_

NeneKo: es la verdad!

_Ichigo: OH NO! KISSHU NO! ESO SI QUE NO!_

_Tomoyo: kisshu? Asi se llama?_

_Pai: KURAI SEN! *les lanza un ataque y ellas caen al suelo, eridas*_

_Ichigo: esto es tu culpa…!_

_Tomoyo: pero…yo!_

_Ichigo: *le da una cachetada* ERES UNA IDIOTA! _

_Tomoyo: ….ichigo…_

_Ichigo: CREES QUE PUEDES VENIR COMO SI NADA Y ROBARTE MI LUGAR VERDAD?_

_Tomoyo: pero….yo…._

_Ichigo: CALLATE! *Saca su campana rosada*_

_Pai: *media sonrisa*_

_Tomoyo: …_

_Todas: ICHIGO! NO LO HAGAS! ES PELIGROSO! ES UNA DE NOSOTRAS!_

_Ichigo: STRAWBERRY BELL!_

_Tomoyo: *alarmada, intenta pararse pero el ataque dio directamente a su pierna izquierda y nopodia*_

_Ichigo: RIIBON! STRAWBERRY!_

_Ryou: ICHIGO! BASTA!_

_Ichigo: CHEECCK! *le lanza el ataque y le da haciendo que ella callera del tejado donde se encontraban directamente al piso habriendo un oyo en la tierra*_

_Todos: TOMOYO!_

_Pai: *media sonrisa* mente: quien diria que nos ahorrarias tanto…ichigo…._

_Ichigo: *seria* *desaparece*_

_Kisshu: *totalmente impactado, se quedo inmóvil y solo miraba y en su mente aun se analizaba la situación*_

_Tomoyo: *queda inconsciente, pero antes de estarlo solo pudo identificar como claramente alguien la abrazaba para luego dejar de sentir esto y escuchar la voz de sus amigas*_

_Todas: TOMOYO!_

_Tomoyo: mi….nna…. *queda inconsciente*_

_Neneko: *se acerca corriendo a su mejor amiga* tomoyo! Tomoyo! *corre hacia ella y la abraza* gome gome! *cae una lagrima de su mejilla al cuerpo de tomoyo y neneko observa como una de sus heridas se cura quedandose impresionada aun llorando, para luego ver a todos llegar junto a ellas* _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**Y aquí queda este capi!**_

_**Les impacto? See lo se…**_

_**Porque lo hizo? Mas adelante lo sabran…..**_

_**Creanme todo se relaciona…lo siguiente sera :3 **_

_**Este capi fue la presentacion de una mas…ojala les aya gustado ^^**_

_**Proximo capitulo: Allí estare/ Una Cyniclon? **_


	3. Secretos

GOMEEEEEEEEEEEE! LO SE! MERESCO QUE ME MATEN Y ME AHORQUEN POR ESTO! ENSERIO LOSIENTO! ESQUE ME QUITARON EL INTERNET D: FUE TRAUMATICO! AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA CONTI! EEEM AQUÍ ENTRARA OTRO PERSONAJE Y HABRA UNA ESCENA KISSTOMO (KisshuxTomoyo) Sera pequeña pero estará ^^ tal vez también meta a hikari-chan en los próximos capis ^^ y si alguien más quiere estar por favor díganme pero solo 4 más, para meterlas se requiere:

-Nombre

-Papel que ocupara

-Actitud

-Pareja deseada

Bueno sin más interrupción LA CONTII! ^^

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Kokoro No Maho O Koete (Significado: Más alla del corazón de una chica mágica)

Tomoyo POV

Francamente no recuerdo como paso…como llegamos de una pelea con pai hasta que caí al piso…tengo recuerdos borrosos y siento mi cabeza estallar….quizás sigo inconsciente…todo es muy obscuro aquí….pero..Porque?...y….puedo ver…una….una niña?..Me acerque a ella despacio, esperando a que ella respondiera, estaba llorando y la neblina nublaba mi visión. Poseía un cabello blanco y lacio y una bata igualmente blanca, corta, por arriba de la rodilla, lloraba dándome la espalda.

-Estas bien?- Pregunte preocupada

-Todo..Todo es tu culpa…lo he perdido todo…debí haber aceptado a ser gaido de kisshu…- decía con voz tétrica

-Gaido? De que hablas?- pregunte extrañada

-Lárgate! Lárgate de aquí! Quiero estar sola!- grito haciendo que hubiera una especie de eco.

-Tomoyo…despierta….- esa voz…no era de ninguna persona que se encontrara ahí pero…la conocía…

-tomoyo….por favor…despierta…- con desesperación abrí mis ojos…y al abrirlos pude ver a un cyniclon vendando mis heridas.

Normal POV

Enfrente de tomoyo se encontraba kisshu vendándola con preocupación de que tardara mucho mas en despertar, pero al verla abrir los ojos suspiro y continúo con lo suyo.

-Creí que no despertarías…-Dijo kisshu con semblante serio

-Que…que me paso?- dijo tomoyo extrañada

-bueno…digamos que..te caíste del techo…

-Como demonios llegue al techo?- dijo erizawa extrañada

El, suspiro

-No importa ahora- en ese momento kisshu apretó la venda y tomoyo se quejo por el dolor, luego el la volteo a ver y saco otra venda..

-Tomoyo…- dijo kisshu algo nervioso

-Dime?- dijo extrañada

-Levanta tu blusa..Debo cambiar las vendas de tu abdomen- los ojos de tomoyo quedaron en blanco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que le saliera un chichón enorme (XDDD)

-OYEE! PORQUE HICISTE ESO!- Dijo en versión chibi muy molesto

-ERES UN PERVERTIDO! EN TODO CASO ME CAMBIO LAS VENDAS YO SOLA!- Dijo mirándolo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

El vuelve a su semblante serio provocando que ella también pero con un sonrojo mas fuerte

-Porque estas roja?

-N-NO ESTOY ROJA!- Dijo tomoyo tratando de ocultar el rojo carmesí que poseían sus mejillas

Se acerca a ella casi acorralándola en la pared, haciéndola sonrojar aun más

-Es como si tuvieras fiebre..-Junta su frente con la de ella provocando un sonrojo en ambos, sus corazones palpitaban aceleradamente y aprovechando la situación, kisshu tomo a tomoyo de la barbilla y empezó a acercarse a ella, ella sintió como todo su cuerpo no respondía, el se acercaba cada vez mas y ella quedaba mas indefensa, sus labios estaban a centímetros de los de ella y ella inevitablemente cerró los ojos y el también, estaban a punto de besarse…

-TOMOYO? TOMOYO ESTAS DESPIERTA? QUIEN ESTA CONTIGO?- Decía una Pudding detrás de la puerta haciendo que kisshu se detuviera y se alejara de ella, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y yéndose de la habitación, dejando a una tomoyo confundida.

Pudding abre la puerta de golpe y ve a tomoyo incada en el suelo con un sonrojo intenso

-TOMO-CHAAAN! GRACIAS A DIOS ESTAS…Porque estas sonrojada?- Dijo una pudding con curiosidad..

-SSHTT! – Dijo tapándole la boca –No viste nada, verdad?- con cara asesina y en versión chibi enorme

Pudding se hace chiquitita y con miedo queda en el rincón –Quiero vivir….eem…pues que tanto hacías?- dijo interesada

-Nada importante!- tratando de tragarse ella sola sus mentiras

-Y porque estas roja?- pregunto con curiosidad y tratando de molestarla

Tomoyo recuerda lo que había pasado y se sonroja más

-AAAH! LO SABIA! QUE PASO? DIME DIME DIME!- Dijo tratando de sacarle todo

-No se…si..contarte- dijo nerviosa

-Daalee! Cuéntame! Somos amigas o no? Las amigas se cuentan cosas!

-Bueno…pero no le digas a nadie!

Aparece neneko aporreando la puerta

-TOMO CHAAAN ESTAS BIEEN!

Suspiro una decepcionada pudding

-Jejee neneko-chan holi – con una sonrisa en su rostro

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el aeropuerto nacional d kansai (si una isla artificial en la bahía d Osaka¬¬)se veía a una chica de cabellos negros atados en una coleta pero con algunos mechones cayendo en cascada en la cara su tez era algo clara, tenia puesto una blusa azul rey con una chamarra arriba unos pantalones d mezclilla , unos tenis negros y para terminar tenia puestos unos audífonos tapando sus orejas.

Bien ahora que ya llegue a buscar la casa de neneko-dijo con flojera dirigiéndose al helicóptero que la estaba esperando.

Después de dos horas de viaje se veía en frente del café mew mew a la pelinegra con cara de profundo fastidio.

Así que aqui viene neneko a comprar su pastel de chocolate….que malvada lo compra y no me invita-dijo como niña chiquita

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dentro del café se veían a tomoyo y a neneko platicando muy animada mente cuando una pelinegra de ojos azules se fue adentrando al café asiendo que neneko y tomoyo volteen la primera vio a la chica con emoción y la otra con horror al reconocerla.

-HOSHII-CHAAN! ME ALEGRA VOLVERTE AVER NO NOS VEMOS DESDE ASE 3 O 4 AÑOS! –dijo Neneko demasiado emocionada

-Y El dolor de cabeza llego - dijo una Tomoyo con mal humor, mientras que a Hoshii le entro un aura depresiva y solitaria.

-HOSHII TAKAMURA A LLEGADO ME ALEGRA VERTE DE NUEVO PRIMAAA! TE EXTRAÑE! Ah! también a ti…. Ardilla - Hoshii tenía las manos de Neneko entrelazadas con las suyas por la emoción.

-Hoshii…pensé que me había librado de ti….. Porque regresaste…..KAMI-SAMA PORQUE ME ODIAS! - Tomoyo empezó a hacer un drama mientras hoshii reía divertida ante la actitud de su amiga.

-Jeje puesss desde que me expulsaron de la academia y me enviaron a Londres a estudiar psssssss extrañe fregarte comadreeeeeeee - Hoshii soltó a neneko y recargo su brazo en el hombro de Tomoyo-

-Osea que…TE QUEDARAS UN TIEMPO A QUI? - Neneko empujo a Tomoyo para abrazar o más bien sofocar a hoshii-

-SIIIIIII!... demo… ya no estaré en la misma escuela que ustedes estaré en una escuela rara llena de raros – hoshii se volvió en versión chibi con un aura depresiva y de soledad llorando como niña chiquita de 2años- (xD)

-SI! KAMI-SAMA ESCUCHASTE MIS PLEGARIAS! GRACIAS, GRACIAS! -se ve a tomoyo en versión chibi incada y con una luz que de quien sabe donde salió-

- Neeee… te veré pasado mañana neneko-chan….y también a ti rizu-chan… sayonara desu! - hoshii sale corriendo del café para dirigirse a la limosina q la estaba esperando en la puerta-

- Neneko-chan….porque kami me odia…..

-Tomo-chan kami no te odia…o eso creo jeje – tomoyo se queda con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se ve a hoshii profundamente dormida en un cuarto de tamaño promedio y muuuuuuy desordenado (^^siempre está así) que para su desgracia sonó su despertador por eso tuvo que levantarse de su amada cama y con toda la FLOJERA del mundo se fue dirigiendo hacia la cocina.

-Solo faltaba eso-hoshii miraba con sumo fastidio el refri que no había comida ( D:) bueno si había pero eran frutas y verduras y a ella no le gustaban- ( Y NO LA CULPO! A QUIEN SI? )

-Bien iré a buscar…-fue interrumpida por el sonido de un jarrón caerse al suelo ( no enserio ¬¬)pero cuando salió a ver alguien le dio un sartenazo en la cabeza y cayó al suelo con espirales en los ojos.

-Etto…Pai por que le diste un sartenazo a la chica…-kisshu salió de la nada mirando a pai con muchas gotas de sudor en la nuca Y señalando a la extraña chica con extrañesa.

-Es que así lo hacen en las caricaturas mi queridísimo compadre- Pai estaba atrás de la chica con una sartén y un mandil con un montón de fresitas.

Kisshu se quedo con cara de: ._.

-Que onda con tu mandil de niña?

-Tu no has visto nada! – hace como el de Madagascar.

-…Pai mejor…..ya llevémonosla -Pai miro a Kisshu con los ojos entre cerrados cargando a la chica y desapareciendo del lugar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En otra dimensión se ven a kisshu y a pai jugando cartas

-Wey, tienes un 2? – dijo un kisshu dudoso

-A pescar compadre. – dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras kisshu agarro una carta con decepcion.

hoshii (pobreee.) estaba tirada como costal de papas en el suelo del lugar, la chica empezó a despertar y cuando abrió los ojos se quedo con cara de: "En donde demonios estoy?"

Hey kisshu ya despertó- Pai dejo a un lado su baraja para apuntar hacia hoshii la cual separo y se fue acercando hacia pai.

Eres un elfo - hoshii puso sus manos en las orejas de pai y las fue bajando y subiendo pero cuando lo dijo a pai se le cayó una gota de sudor en la cabeza y kisshu se cayó de la risa (xDDDDDDD).

No soy un elfo mocosa…yo soy un CYNICLON JOJOJOJOJOJO- pai uso su ridícula pose estilo superman y hoshii lo miro como si estuviera loco.

- Aver eres un cyniclon…el de pelo de lechuga también-kisshu la miro ofendido por haberle dicho que tenia pelo de lechuga.

- A quien le dises pelo de lechuga? tu tienes orejas de elfo también! -kisshu apareció atrás de hoshii y le quito los audífonos dejando ver una pequeñas orejas puntiagudas.

DEVUELVEME ESO SEÑORITO IDIOTAAAA – hoshii le dio una patada a kisshu lo cual hiso que salga volando.

Wow….. A eso le llamo dar una patada-pai paso sus ojos hacia la chica que se estaba poniendo los audífonos de nuevo pero el se sonrojo al ver la cara de la chica total mente sonrojada pero después puso una cara pervertida al pensar en cosas que no deberia ya que nisiquiera era su novia para pensar algo asi. ( Todos los cyniclones son pervertidos en esta historia, no pregunten porque ¬¬ )

-Bien ya me canse de sus juguetitos!-kisshu miro raro a pai por tener cara de pervertido intentando acercarse a hoshii y esta le gritaba para que se aleje.

- p-pai que haces-pai quito su cara pervertida y volteo hacia kisshu mirandolo con odio.

-Ok no sé por qué me trajeron aquí y quiero que ya me dejen ir por que hoy me tengo que ir a la escuela y- hoshii fue callada por kisshu que le había dicho que se siente y como niña buena se sentó (mas bien como perro ¬¬)

Bien tu estas aquí porque sabemos que tú eres una cyniclon también-dijo kisshu

-Wowowowowow! espérate! papacito YO no soy una cyniclon y si lo fuera mis padres me lo habrían dicho-hoshii se paró de golpe y empezó a gritarle a kisshu por lo que había dicho.

-si claro tu padre es un santo que te lo diría….mira mocosa no le aremos daño a tu familia si coperas con nosotros-pai miraba a hoshii con superioridad y esta lo miraba con reproche.

-es tu decisión -kisshu miraba divertido las miradas con rayos que estos dos se mandaban

-naaaa… solo lo voy a hacer por diversión que quieren que haga-se volvió a sentar como niña buena.

-si es de pelear cuenten con migo no por nada soy cinta negra jojojojojo-hoshii se empezó a reír como desquiciada y los otros dos la miraban como si estuviera loca.

-bien lo que vas a hacer es…..- se lo dice en su oido

Hoshii sonrie divertida

-No hay problema...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En otra escena se ven Pudín y a Neneko trantando de sacarle la sopa a tomoyo mientras tomoyo estaba sentada estilo buda con aura negra y neneko y pudín brincaban a su alrededor diciendo: DINOS DINOS!

-Dejenme en paz – Dijo una resignada tomoyo

Ryou abre la puerta de golpe, provocando que Neneko y Pudding pararan y tomoyo voltee a ver a ryou

-QUE SUCEDE?- Dijo pudding

-HAY UN ATAQUE A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD! ANDANDO!

Todas las presentes salen de la habitación corriendo hacia los centros de cultivo pero a la mitad reciben un ataque callendo al suelo y observan como de las otras mews solo se encontraban de pie Zakuro e Ichigo y se ve a Pai enfrente de ellas y ambos se miran con reto.

P-pero que paso aquí?- Dijo tomoyo algo asustada

Pai sonrio de lado y pudding se enfurece

TU! COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESTO A MIS AMIGAS?...-mira como estan en el suelo inconscientes y desangrandose- Jamas….JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE! MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOOOOSEEEE! – Se transforma y corre hacia a pai, mientras tanto a neneko le persigue un quimera asi que empieza a correr, tratando de evitar el ataque, en una de esas, tropieza y cae al suelo quedando indefensa, y el quimera estaba apunto de tomarla, intento pararse pero cayo por el dolor.

AAGH!...Monkeys! mi…tobillo…..- dijo con una mueca de dolor y observa como el quimera iba hacia ella, no habia nada que hacer, se quedo ahí tirada mientras cerraba los ojos confuerza, tratando de no pensar en eso.

NENEKO!- Se escucha la voz de ryou acercandose

R-ryou….- abriendo los ojos de golpe y viendo como el le lanzo un medallón como de unos 10 cms de largo, ella lo tomo entre sus manos y de la nada una lagrima surgio de sus ojos.

Kami…gome….gome por ser tan terca….perdoname por lo que he hecho….DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD!- la lagrima de neneko cayo al medallón y se deslizo al suelo y solo se escucho como si una gota caia al océano, al escuchar esto neneko habrio los ojos y observo como el medallón que sostenia , comenzo a brillar y de la nada aparece transformada en una mew zorro con un traje rojo que tenia un corse rojo con detalles negros y en ves de falda tenia un short realmente corto de color negro, era licra y tenia su cabello en 2 coletas, con unas botas negras.

Neneko se miro de pies a cabeza.

SUGOIII! – Dijo emocionada y entonces vio como el quimera venia hacia ella y vinieron unas raras palabras en su mente – Cherry shield!...RIIIBOOON CHERRY SHIELD! – Al terminar la serie de movimientos que definia su ataque el quimera se destruyo y fue a ayudar a pudding quien luchaba contra pai.

JAMAS PODRAN DETENERNOS!- Dijo de forma audaz

YA LO VEREMOS!, RIBOON PUDDING RING! INFERNOOOOO!

Pai se defiende

Kurenai sen pujin! – contraresta el ataque e ichigo corre hacia pai

RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK! – Este golpe fue sertero pero al terminar ichigo cayo inconciente al suelo y neneko fue en su ayuda.

Mientras tanto, tomoyo y kisshu se miraban fijamente el saco sus katanas y ella dio un paso atrás y saco una katana tambien.

Kisshu rie divertido

Al parecer, creiste que iba a..BESARTE aquella vez…..- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

De que hablas? – dijo tomoyo confundida

Te estaba provando- se rie de nuevo - solo te estaba provando, aunque no puedo negar que eres muy linda….

Tomoyo se queda seria.

No esperaba nada, te acabo de conocer y eres mi enemigo….- dijo con su cabello cubriendole los ojos.

Haa! Crees que con curar tus heridas ya es tregua? …lo hice para poder lastimarte yo mismo!- dijo con una mirada de odio, que hizo que tomoyo levantara su mirada entristecida – Los humanos son horribles…nos quitaron nuestro hogar….y ademas lo destruyen….todo porque no saben lo afortunados que son al tener un planeta donde crecer….pero no lo entienden….no entienden como se siente…..y si supieran…SI SUPIERAN LO QUE NOS AN CAUSADO!...Nunca me enamorare de una humana…..nunca….LO JUROOOOOOO! -dijo mientras se cortaba la mano con su katana, haciendo una promesa en sangre.

Tomoyo se quedo seria, aunque en ese momento sentia dolorosas punsadas en el pecho que le hicieron desequilibrarse un poco.

Crei…que eras diferente a los otros cyniclones…crei…que podias ser….mi…amigo.. – dijo tomoyo intentando no soltar ni una lagrima.

C ALLATE! JAMAS SERIA AMIGO DE UNA HUMANA COMO TU….y rehecho…todo esto…ES TU CULPA! – Corre a atacarla y ella se defiende sutilmente, el empieza a pelear con ella y al cansarse de no poder darle se decidio.

Tomoyo….SHIREEEE! – Le lanzo su ataque y ella cayo al suelo dañada gravemente

AAAHG! – Tomoyo gemio por el dolor y kisshu se acerco a ella con su fleco cubriendo sus ojos y sonrio de lado….

Es el fin tomoyo….pero sabes?...mientras te vigilaba llegue a enamorarme….pero fue un error….eres una humana….y con eso claro…YA NO ME IMPORTAS! – La miro con masoquismo y vio las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, tomo una de sus katanas y le dio la vuelta, trago con fuerza y preparo su mano para el ataque final….la empuño con fuerza pero antes de poder atravesarla, su cuerpo dejo de responder y se quedo inmóvil al ver como de sus ojos caian lagrimas y esas lagrimas mostraban aquello que aun nadie a podido ver, solo ellos dos, lo que paso entre ellos antes, cuando el tenia apariencia humana para terminar sus estudios.

Era muy tarde para el, ella ya se habia dado cuenta de quien habia sido y para terminar el tambien recordo los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos.

El de inmediato se hizo para atrás y solto sus katanas y tomoyo tambien se paro, confundida. De la nada kisshu empezo a brillar de diferentes colores y tomoyo intento tocarlo, pero entonces pai lanzo un ataque contra ella.

KURENAI SEN PUJIIN! – En ese momento sin pensarlo dos veces, kisshu corre hacia tomoyo y la abraza, siendo ambos los que reciben el impacto.

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les gusto?

Aawww este capi lo aaameee! Ok! El sig capi lo subire lo mas pronto posible, pero para eso quiero que me den muuuuuchos reviews pliiis

RECUERDEN INVITAR A SUS AMIGOS A LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y OJALA SEA DE SU AGRADO, DIGANLES QUE DEJEN SU REVIEW.

Atto: TomoyoKissChocolate.


End file.
